How to Date a Fujoshi
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Shiratome Riko would have been Yagyuu's type if she weren't a fujoshi. But if she isn't his type, then why does he feels this way about her?


**Since that no one was submitting OC forms, I decided to delete Love Festival and start a new story. So, enjoy!**

**I don't own PoT or any of its characters.**

* * *

The first time Yagyuu met Shiratome Riko, it wasn't one of those moment in those shoujo mangas that girls like to read. It was more like a '_you are very disgusting and shut up please' _moment for them. And this was how it went:

_The first year students were assigned to a partner. At first, he was actually glad that Riko was his partner. Seeing as how she excels in academics, he was sure that they'd get the highest grade. He regretted being her partner when she started squealing and pointing at him._

_"OH MY GLOB!" she exclaimed with a large grin on her face while jumping up and down._

_"You look like a super seme in a yaoi manga! Do you have a boyfriend?!" he gave her a weird look as he pushed his glasses up and answered, 'I am not that type of person, Shiratome-san." she gave him a disappointed look then pouted as she said, "Too bad... You could've looked so hot with a super cute uke..." Yagyuu's eye twitched under his glasses as they started their experiment. _

And ever since then, he vowed to never get involved with the fujoshi ever again. But, it seems that luck doesn't favor him because whenever they work in groups, she'd always be his partner.

So when he joined the tennis club in his second year, he was practically about to blow his head off when she was their manager. If they didn't practice, they make them do very very embarrassing stuff like shouting 'I love you!' to your crush on the top of the rooftop, making you dance on stage, making you clean the toilet- both boys' and girls'- and many more. Just like what she is doing right now. They one the nationals for a second time in a row and the others decided to slack off. Clearly, she wasn't happy about it.

So here they are now, listening to her rant. The punishment is going to be very embarrassing...

"PICK A PARTNER, NOW!" she shouted. They're going to play doubles? That's quite normal. Yagyuu being Yagyuu chose Niou as his partner. Niou agreed to this since they do make a good team.

They were instructed to sit down on the floor. They are so not doing doubles.

"Okay," she started, "Since that you don't want to practice, we're going to do something fun!" she said as she clasped her hands with a devilish smile. Oh no...

"Before that, I want you to study your partner's lips! Study its color, specifically" she said.

"Why?" Yanagi asked, clearly confused. It is true that his data is never wrong but that doesn't apply to Riko, seeing as her way of thinking is different than a normal person's. Riko smiled at him and said, "Its a secret~~", as an answer.

"And no. I'm not going to make you kiss your partner." She assured and everyone sighed in relief. Yagyuu was a bit hesitant about this but finally gave in.

Yagyuu's lips were the ones that you can see in shoujo mangas, Niou thought. It was pinkish but not too pink. It looks glossy especially under the sun and its probably because of chap stick or saliva. It was perfect for his pale skin. Niou's lips on the other hand, was a bit darker than Yagyuu's. It looks great with his tanned skin. It also complements his facial features and the beauty mark on his chin adds to his charm.

He watched as the trickster's tongue darted out and licked his lips. Then his lips formed a crooked smirk.

"Like what you see, Yeahgyuuuu?" he asked in a teasing manner. Yagyuu pushed up his glasses and answered, "no".

This made Niou more zealous. He was about to open his mouth to say something but was cut off when Riko said, "Feeling those shounen-ai vibes?"

Everybody cringed in disgust. Including Yagyuu. She grinned evilly before saying, "Are you ready for the fun fact?"

Everybody shook their heads but she still continued.

"Well... Here it is! The color of your partners' lips are..." she trailed off for an effect. Everybody was stuck in being curious and scared.

" The same color as the head of their penis!~~" she continued gleefully.

There was a mass hysteria throughout the courts...

"SENPAI! NOBODY NEEDED TO KNOW THAT!" Kirihara yelled with a blushing face.

"NOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PLAY DOUBLES... OR LOOK AT ANOTHER GUY'S FACE!" Marui exclaimed.

"That's very... disgusting..." Yagyuu muttered

" I CAN'T GET THESE PICTURES OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jackal exclaimed

" She's right..." Niou muttered

" TARUNDORU! WHO AGREED WITH HER!?" Sanada's loud voice boomed throughout the courts.

" Does the same thing applies to girls?" Niou asked

"NIOU! I KNOW YOUR HIDING PORN IN YOUR BAG! GIVE IT TO ME SO THAT I CAN BLEACH THIS IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD!" Marui yelled

" Sure thing"

Yukimura and Yanagi stared at each other silently. The silence was so heavy that you could practically cut through it...

"Did she learned that from those yaoi mangas she read?" Yukimura asked awkwardly.

"My data can't even predict her way of thinking... She truly is strange...But yes, I guess its from those... pornographic novels." Yanagi asked, looking quite pale.

And never again did anyone question her in fear of something like that happening again...

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**Btw, If you've read my story 'The Difference Between the Japanese and Filipino Baka', I deleted it as well. I shall rewrite it again once I have the time**


End file.
